


What a Day

by orphan_account



Category: SNOWneko
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poor Kuroh, SNOWneko ftw, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What else have I got to do?  I finished the presentation that mother asked me to prepare.  I finished the essay that father asked me to write.  I finished my homework for the day as well.  I guess that's finally it for now.  Wait, what about that paper for History class?  Shit, I forgot all about that!"





	1. Work Before Play

What else have I got to do? I finished the presentation that mother asked me to prepare. I finished the essay that father asked me to write. I finished my homework for the day as well. I guess that's finally it for now. Wait, what about that paper for History class? Shit, I forgot all about that!

Resting her head in her hands, Kuroh stared longingly at her computer. She had been waiting for weeks and weeks to record. When would the time come, damn it? There was always more work her parents wanted her to do. She snatched her headphones, muttering a cure under her breath as it caught around table leg. The history paper could wait. Opening her software, she smiled. She had waited long enough. SNOWneko wasn't going to wait forever for her solo, and there was no way she was letting Kotori take it from her.

Raising her microphone to her lips, she smiled. She had always been told that her voice was too gruff, too boyish. Well, now was her chance to put that to a good use. Has Hebi already finished his part of the solo? Yu had been telling her how annoyed Kura was getting. And when she was annoyed, it meant she was just about ready to fly to Japan to hunt her down. Kuroh took a breath, beginning the verse.

It seemed like only a few minutes until she was ready to call Kura. She had finished with the vocals. Glancing at her phone, she noticed a new message.

[ Hey, Ro! Ju's gotten his solo in four days ago, and Kura's still waiting for yours. Is something up??? ]

Kuroh rolled her eyes. Why did Yu still insist on calling her Ro? Not that she had the right to bitch. After all, she called him Yu. It just felt wrong to call him HAIYU like everyone else did. He was online. Might as well reply.

[ Yeah, I'm fine. Sent the part in yesterday (￣^￣)ゞ No need to worry about me, Yu. Maybe I just need to fix my computer ]

What a lie. Turning to her computer, she compressed the file. Sighing, she clicked the "Send" button. Yu had just replied.

[ She just got it lol ~ maybe it was just her? ]

Opening the chat room, she typed a quick reply. No, it wasn't just her. Not in the slightest.

HAIYU: Ro, you're finally online for once! (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ  
KUROH: I was busy. Sorry!  
HAIYU: The chorus is almost done... I'm so worried (-｡-;  
KUROH: It'll be fine  
HAIYU: I know it'll be! You're doing a solo in it (^_−)−☆  
KUROH HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM  
HAIYU: Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

Throwing her phone down, Kuroh laughed slightly. What was with Yu and all those strange symbols? He should try to be more literate. Chuckling, she leaned back. What if Hebi was part of the chat instead of her? He would have been pissed. Well, he was pissed anyway. This would be his first chorus with SNOWneko. After all, Yu and Kuroh had forced him to join. Shutting down her computer, she slid her headphones off. Now, that history paper...


	2. The Little Bird and the Snake

Hebi was bored. No, he was bored and pissed. He had been forced to spend the day with Kotori because Kura insisted that "friendship was the key to a great chorus". That was bull. All you needed was a good voice and a reliable team, none of which applied to the members of SNOWneko. Kotori... Her name meant little bird. How stupid. At least have the decency to pick a fierce animal. Maybe that was why her voice lacked strength.

"Hey, Hebi-senpai! Hebi-senpai?" Kotori prodded him with her pencil. "Are you alright? You seem awfully quiet." Hebi clenched his teeth. He had quite enough of her calling him that. No one called him Senpai. No one. Slapping her pencil away, he shot her the nastiest glare he could manage.

"Don't call be Hebi-senpai! And don't think for one minute that I wanted to join your shitty team," he spat. "I work better by myself, and I don't have to work with pricks like you." Kotori looked legitimately offended. Her eyes widened in shock. Then she grinned, grabbing his hand.

"Of course you wanted to join, idiot! Or were you just using Kuroh and HAIYU as an excuse?" Hebi pulled his hand back, growling. What was with her? She was way too happy for his liking. And way too happy in general.

"Don't touch me," he muttered, shaking his head.

"You're not denying it, Hebi-senpai!" she smirked, teasing him. Hebi turned red, burying his face in his hands. Damn, she as annoying. Yet he didn't want to get rid of her.

\-------------------

"Yo, Reza!" Turning around, Reza saw a smiling boy dashing down the road. Kasaii has been in an awfully pleasant mood for the past week, and they both knew why.

"You ready for the wedding tomorrow?" Reza smiled, taking his hand.

"You know I am, my groom."


End file.
